La propuesta
by meztli201
Summary: El título habla por sí sólo, es mi creación. Sean benevolentes es el primer fic que hago, prometo mejorar con el tiempo. Finalmente lo pude terminar.
1. Chapter 1

**La propuesta**

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko takashi **

**Esta historia es algo que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste, es mi primer fic.**

Era una tarde soleada en el Sengoku, ya habían pasado varios días desde que Kagome volvió y todos se encontraban muy felices, en especial cierto hanyo que no la dejaba de observarla, con toda su atención. Era igual a como la había recordado, alegre y con su sonrisa, cierto su apariencia había crecido, sus facciones eran más maduras, pechos un poco más grandes, su cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo, fuera de eso tenía su brillo en los ojos.

Ya no la iba a dejar ese día en que la vio partir no lo había demostrado, pero me sentía abatido de cómo la razón de mi vida se iba.

_Flashback_

En ese momento una luz los envolvía y contempló la familia de la chica del futuro, todos con miradas preocupadas, entonces supo que debía dejarla, tal como lo pensó su cuerpo se volvió transparente, siendo lo último que escuchó.

-Arigato Inu…- después de eso trató de alcanzarla, pero cuando saltó, ya se encontraba en el Sengoku.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, y lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Ella está a salvó, en su época hay personas que la necesitan

_End Flashback_

Luego de eso siempre iba al pozo cada tres días, con la esperanza de que saliera de allí, y para su suerte su deseo se cumplió, aunque ahora tenía otro deseo igual de grande, sólo esperaba que le saliera bien, no la dejaría nuevamente.

La mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, fue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, estaba nervioso y el corazón parecía apunto de salírsele en cualquier momento, fue cuando entró y ahí estaba plácidamente dormida, se quedó ahí parado en el marco de la puerta, esperando que esos ojos color chocolate se abrieran, no espero mucho.

-Inuyasha, buenos días- dijo la dueña de su corazón con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kagome- respondí- puedes acompañarme, tengo que enseñarte algo- dije con un leve color rojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Sí, deja me visto y voy- dicho esto la esperó fuera de la cabaña- bueno ya estoy lista.

-Sube- le dije y sin más se subió a mi espalda, como cuando buscábamos la perla, sabía que no cambiaría todo lo que había pasado por nada.

No recorrieron mucho trayecto hasta que llegaron a un pequeño prado lleno de flores de diversos colores, y todas con un toque de rocío, en una parte se encontraban una manta con diversas clases de comida, bueno mejor dicho el desayuno.

-Esto es hermoso Inuyasha- comentó Kagome con una sonrisa.

-No tan hermoso como tú- eso hizo que Kagome se pusiera colorada- que te parece si comemos algo- propuse, y sin más nos dispusimos a "desayunar", platicamos de lo que había ocurrido desde que nos separamos, los momentos felices y tristes.

Después de comer, sabía que no podía esperar más así que reuní todo el valor que poseía, y me paré enfrente de una Kagome muy nerviosa, con sus labios rellenos que esperaban ser probados como si fuese una fruta muy jugosa, sin embargo despejé mi mente tenía que decirlo.

-Kagome, yo quisiera pedirte algo- me miró atenta- sabes que no tengo casi nada de valor conmigo sólo mi haori y teissaga, sin embargo tu siempre me has querido por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, siempre me haz dado fortaleza en cada batalla, y durante estos años que no estuviste a mi lado, me sentí vacío- trague, esto me ponía nervioso- por eso quiero estar siempre a tu lado, tal como me lo dijiste una vez, yo también lo deseo, por eso te pregunto… Kagome ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Los segundos se me hacían eternos, de repente sentí como era envuelto en un abrazo cálido.

-Sí Inuyasha, sí me quiero casar contigo-me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, que me hizo que el corazón latiera rápidamente, observé sus labios y no resistí más, le besé pasión desenfrenada, siendo correspondido de la misma manera; me separé de ella muy a mi pesar, la vista que tenía de ella era hermosa con sus labios hinchados y rojos por la fricción, sabía que nunca la iba a dejar.

En esos momentos supe que los años que no estuve con ella, habían valido la pena, ahora jamás me iba a quedar solo, estaría con Kagome toda mi vida, y quizás más allá.

**Espero sus reviews, para ver que les parecería si coloco una continuación de este oneshoot con algo de lemon, aunque sería el primero, los quiero. Muchos besos.**


	2. La boda

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus demás personajes son de Rumiko Takashi, solo los tomé prestados.**

**Antes de iniciar el capi, quiero agradecerles a los que han leído mis fics y a pesar de que unos son cortos les haya gustado, espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más por el momento les dejo este capítulo, que como todos los que hago son del tipo surrealistas, es decir fresquecitos de mi mente. Perspectiva de Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2: La boda**

En el ambiente se respiraba tranquilidad, los pájaros estaba cantando, la brisa fresca de primavera, los animalitos corriendo por todas partes, parecería que esta tranquilidad no se vería interrumpida, sin embargo casi nada dura por mucho tiempo.

– ¡Se van a casar!– gritaron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo, hacía un poco les había anunciado su _Yuino no Gui_, y ya se encontraban sobre nosotros, brincando.

–Por fin se decidieron– dijo la anciana Kaede, quien había escuchado todo desde afuera, según lo escucharon mis orejas– ya era hora que te declararas, ahora hay que hacer el _Hirou no Gui_, de inmediato todos en la aldea habían esperado este acontecimiento– y justo en ese momento escuchó un gran barullo afuera, cosa que nos hizo salir para presenciar como toda la aldea estaba afuera.

**¡FELICIDADES!**

Ese grito hizo que me cubriera mis pobres orejas, y casi de inmediato casi todos nos estaban felicitándonos individualmente separándonos; esto si que sería un gran desafío m grande que vencer un youkai furioso. Estuvimos casi la mayoría de lo que quedaba de la mañana respondiendo preguntas como ¿cuándo tendrán hijos?, ¿en dónde vivirán?, ¿será mañana la boda?, y así siguieron las preguntas, muchas de las cuales me hicieron sonrojar de tal manera que no competiría con mi haori, hice mucho esfuerzo para encontrarme con Kagome.

–Kagome ¿qué te parece si hacemos una retirada?– pregunté con la mejor cara de cachorrito que pude hacer.

–Muy bien Inu– suspiró en señal de derrota y antes que los aldeanos pudieran hacer algo, la subí inmediatamente a mi espalda y de un salto salí del tumulto; corrí como si una banda de youkais nos persiguieran.

No tardamos mucho hasta que llegamos al pozo devora huesos, ya que Kagome quería comprobar si aún se podía enviarse cosas a su época; le ayudé a entrar, y ella sacó un pequeño sobre, enterrándolo con la esperanza que llegara a su época.

–Los extrañas mucho ¿verdad?–

–Sí, pero ahora mi hogar es aquí contigo Inuyasha– esa respuesta hizo que mi corazón rebosara de felicidad, no pudiendo evitarlo la atraje a mi cuerpo, para bajar mis labios hacia los suyos, besándola con pasión y sobretodo con amor, aunque tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

–Gracias Kagome me has hecho muy feliz, y te juro que no te arrepentirás– aseguré con convicción, abrazándola de nuevo, la necesitaba y nunca me cansaría de ella– será mejor que nos presentemos a la aldea, de seguro ya tienen todo para el Hirou no Gui–.

Nos dirigimos a la aldea lentamente, mientras estábamos tomados de la mano, preferimos estar así y disfrutar todo el recorrido deteniéndonos un momento frente al Goshimboku, todo era perfecto y nunca lo cambiaría, por nada del mundo ni siquiera por el deseo de ser un por nada del mundo ni siquiera por el deseo de ser un youkai completo.

El día de la fiesta pasó rápido y sorprendiéndome lo rápido que trabajaban los aldeanos con la preparación de la boda o también conocida como Kekkonshiki; todo estaba resultando de lo mejor y yo aún seguía nervioso, por eso decidí hacer un poco de trabajo realizando una cabaña para que Kagome y yo viviésemos cómodamente, y quizá en un futuro poder criar a nuestro cachorros, aunque había tenido que pedir ayuda a Miroku ya casi lo había terminado gracias a la ayuda de su fuerza y a pesar de no querer admitirlo, también gracias a los aldeanos.

–Inuyasha – dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato, haciendo que me colocara en guardia; en eso bajo Sesshomaru con su sirviente Jaken.

–¿A qué vienes Sesshomaru?– pregunté aún sosteniendo el mango de Tetsaiga– según yo, Rin se encuentra hacia la aldea y queda justo del otro lado– dije al mismo tiempo señalé con mi dedo el rumbo correcto.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle al Amo Sesshomaru así!– exclamó Jaken.

–Cállate Jaken, solo he venido a entregarte algo– dicho esto de la nada apareció un hakama y un haori negro, dejándome sorprendido– eran de nuestro padre cuando se casó con tú madre Isayoi– dijo con su típica frialdad, pero con algo nuevo note como me miraba con orgullo y no con desprecio.

–Te lo agradezco– fue lo único que dije, viendo como mi medio hermano se elevaba por los aires.

–Por cierto Inuyasha, dile a tu hembra que no sea tan impulsiva– dijo como advertencia, misma que comprendí, ya que cuando paso cerca de la aldea Kagome le había gritado "cuñado", y ese había sido un momento demasiado vergonzoso.

Este día se había hecho de lo más abrumador y eso que apenas mañana se iba a casar con la mujer que amó desde el momento en que lo vio como su igual, y no como un bastardo hanyo; esperaba con ansias el día en que bebieran el sake que los uniera por toda la vida y más allá.

La boda se iniciaría en el templo shinto de la aldea, ya todo se encontraba decorado y listo para el gran acontecimiento, la unión de un hanyo con una sacerdotisa, afortunadamente según la anciana Kaede, Kagome no perdería sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

El día había llegado, me vestí con la haori y hakama de mi padre, que según pude notar se trataba de una tela igual de especial como la lana de rata de fuego, me preparaba justo cuando Miroku apareció.

–Amigo ya es hora todo el mundo está esperando–

–Sí, ahora salgo– dicho esto me puse de pie y subí las escaleras rumbo al templo donde me esperaba mi razón de vida, mi Kagome.

Todo el mundo estaba ahí, desde la muchacha que habíamos rescatado de las cabezas de araña hasta el viejo decrépito que lo había emborrachado, y ahí enfrente del altar se encontraba Kagome con un kimono blanco demostrando su pureza, dejándome embobado. El ritual de purificación inició, dando paso a que el sacerdote bendijera nuestra unión y la futura vida que nos esperaba, estaba atento a todo y con el corazón latiendo con gozo.

Después de esto intercambiamos unos rosarios y anillos, que pertenecieron a la familia de Kagome; esto había sido posible porque el pozo funcionaba, aunque solamente con objetos inanimados, inclusive la madre de Kagome aprobó nuestra unión por medio de una carta y junto con ella los rosarios y los anillos.

El sacerdote nos dio a beber del sakazuki, el cual contenía del sake del anciano que me había emborrachado, tres veces, representando cielo, tierra y el ser humano; también los invitados bebieron de ella y así unir los lazos, casi al mismo tiempo que se decía el kempai.

Ahora nadie separaría a su Kagome de él, primero tendrían que pasar por encima de él para lograrlo.

–Te amo– susurré de tal manera que sólo mi Kagome lo escuchase.

–Yo también te amo–palabras más hermosas no se escucharon mejor.

"**amor profundo**

**como agua de río**

**llena los mares"**

**Haiku **

**Espero que les haya gustado lo hice con amor e investigación de las bodas japonesas, he aquí el diccionario de algunas palabras.**

**Yuino no Gui**: Compromiso

**Hirou no Gui**: celebración de pareja con amigos y familiares.

**Kekkanshiki:** Casamiento

**Haiku**: Poema japonés

**Sake**: Bebida alcohólica

**Sakazuki**: Donde se pone el sake, para que beban la pareja.

**Kempai**: En realidad no encontré el significado o lo que se dice.

**REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… si quieren que hagan un próximo capi de la luna de miel de nuestro protagonistas, además no sé si hacerlo como en mi fic Enmascarado o todo con la perspectiva de Inu. Así que opinen que no cuesta nada.**


	3. Luna de miel

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi**

**Antes de iniciar el creo último capi de la Propuesta, quiero agradecer a todas que han leído y seguido este fic, es grandioso saber que mi forma de escribir les gusta, así como los consejos de algunas de ustedes me han servido para mejorar. Sólo me queda decir GRACIAS y disfruten el capi. Por cierto primero iniciare desde el punto de vista de Kagome y el lemon quizás medio lime, lo desarrollaré por el punto de vista de Inu; descuiden pondré cuando inicia esa perspectiva.**

**Chapter3: Luna de miel**

La recepción se estaba realizando cerca del Goshimboku, en donde los aldeanos colocaron una mesa central y me sentía muy feliz, Inuyasha y yo no nos habíamos tocado, ni siquiera besado como las bodas de mi época, aún así era feliz de estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Todo el mundo se sentó en sus respectivos puestos, era momento de decir cosas de nosotros, o por lo menos en mi caso de decir halagos hacía Inuyasha.

–Saben que no soy bueno diciendo discursos, así que hablaré desde mi corazón; como muchos de ustedes saben soy un hanyo, mezcla de dos razas y mundos, repudiado durante mucho tiempo, peleando para sobrevivir, nunca había pertenecido a un hogar, vagando en este mundo en donde me odiaban los youkais y detestaban los humanos– se detuvo un momento y me volteo a ver a los ojos –ahora después de mucho tiempo he conocido el ser querido, aprendí a llorar y querer a los demás, por esa persona que me enseñó esas cosa estoy aquí Kagome– terminó dejando ver una sonrisa sincera y encantadora, de las cuales pocas veces mostraba.

–Ahora es mi turno de decirles lo que vi en Inuyasha, pues lo primero fueron sus hermosas orejitas– todos se rieron un poco del comentario, mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba– al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, sin embargo con el tiempo comencé a conocerlo, descubriendo a una persona increíble, fuerte, leal, tierna, valiente, celosa cuando otro se me acercaba, otra cosa que me enamoró fue que él siempre estuvo dándonos fuerzas para continuar y a pesar de los obstáculos, siento en lo profundo de mi corazón que los superaremos juntos– dicho esto todos aplaudieron, felicitándonos y deseándonos lo mejor.

Llegamos con Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame y Koga, con este último Inuyasha le dedico una mirada de "te gané", haciéndome reír internamente, ellos nunca aprenderían a llevarse bien.

–Con que por eso olía a perro rabioso–

–¡Cállate bestia!, sabes tan bien como yo que también estoy casado– dijo tomando de la mano a Ayame, para reafirmar su respuesta.

–Koga recuerda nuestro trato nada de peleas o sabes lo capaz de darte una paliza– advirtió con una mirada demasiado siniestra, hasta Inuyasha se quedó pasmado.

'Nota mental, unirme con Ayame para evitar escenas de celos de Inuyasha contra Koga'

–Bueno amigo, ahora te uniste a los encadenados del matrimonio– menciona Miroku, pero en eso se siente un aura perturbadora.

–Si tanto te molesta, mejor no te hubieras casado conmigo– dice Sango pasando de enojada a estar llorando, saliendo molesta.

–Será mejor ir por ella, con eso de sus cambios de humor– ya estaba punto de irse cuando se detuvo abruptamente–se me olvidaba, disfruten su primera noche de casados– nos dedico una sonrisa pervertida, ya para cuando volvió a andar nuestras caras parecerían dos tomates.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente y la noche se estaba presentado, noté como Inuyasha se comenzó a tensarse, preocupándome de sobre manera porque su youki se estaba transformando levemente.

–Inu ¿te sientes bien?– pregunte, y haciendo caso omiso a la tradición le toque levemente el brazo.

–Necesito estar contigo–dijo con una voz ronca– será mejor despedirnos, mi instinto te reclama– no necesité más explicación, Sango ya se había encargado de eso.

No tardamos mucho despidiéndonos, ya que la anciana Kaede dijo que ella se encargaría de lo demás, le agradecimos con una leve inclinación; Inuyasha me estaba esperando detrás del Goshimboku y al verme, me di cuenta de su leve transformación, porque sus ojos aún conservaban el color dorado, como cuando estuvimos en el estómago del monstruo. Se agachó como siempre para poder subirme, en el momento que estuve bien sujeta, Inuyasha corrió como nunca lo había visto jamás, estaba nerviosa y a la vez excitada de lo que me esperaba.

No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que Inuyasha se detuvo, y observé por encima de su hombro una hermosa cabaña de madera, se veía magnífico con los rayos de la luna llena; Inuyasha me instó a bajarme de su espalda, caminando conmigo a la cabaña tomados de la mano, al entrar me quedé muda de la impresión, todo estaba decorado con flores de sakura y cerezo, iluminado con velas dándole un toque romántico, antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor; sabía que esta noche sería una para no olvidar.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha<strong>

Estaba besando a Kagome, había esperado mucho tiempo para esto, sentí mi corazón latir violentamente en mi pecho y un calor se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo enteramente; tomé a Kagome en mis brazos llevándola rumbo al futon sin dejar de besarla, sabía que parte de mi estaba como youkai, sin embargo también sabía que esa parte jamás lastimaría a Kagome por el simple hecho de ser nuestra hembra.

El aire escaseo más rápido de lo previsto, nos separamos a duras penas y la imagen que vi no tenía precio, Kagome se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso y su respiración agitada; bajé el rostro rumbo a su cuello el cual lamí, chupé y mordí levemente, en ese lapso sentí que mi traje poco a poco se aflojaba, me separé de mi labor observando como Kagome abría el haori y de paso también el hi, se sentía muy bien como exploraba mi pecho con cierto grado de timidez . Sentía que no era justo que sólo yo estuviera en parte desnudo por lo que solté el nudo de su kimono de color rosa claro, dejándome ver sus hermosos senos, Kagome abrió levemente sus ojos de cubrirse cosa que le impedí.

–No te cubras de mi eres hermosa–su mirada represento sorpresa, le sonreí con ternura y aprovechando que ya había dejado de tratar de cubrirse, acerqué mis labios a esos botones que adornaban esas cúspides carnosas, las tomé entre los dientes y comencé a chuparlos como si fuese un bebé, como respuesta fueron gemidos de mi bella azabache; mientras mamaba uno de sus senos con mi otra mano estimulaba el otro, cambié de seno cuando sentí que ya había lamido lo suficiente.

El calor de mi cuerpo estaba a agobiarme, en especial en mi hakama justo en la entrepierna, y como si se hubiese escuchado mi silenciosa súplica, sentí a Kagome luchando con el nudo de la hakama, sonreí pícaramente acudiendo en su auxilio de inmediato a la vez que besaba pasionalmente sus labios; ya cuando sentí desnudo a mi necesitado miembro, sólo quería unirme a mi hembra, compañera, amante, amiga. Antes de poder unirme a ella, mordí mi propia muñeca haciéndola sangrar, debía unirme a ella no sólo por la parte física, sino también de manera espiritual.

–Kagome, debes de beber de mi sangre– jadee, entreabrió los ojos, teniendo un brillo de deseo, amor y un leve toque de duda–es para hacer nuestras fuerzas una sola, tú vida y la mía serán igual de largas, pero si no quieres yo…– puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios sonriéndome con ternura.

–Desde el momento del sí quiero, creí darte a entender que yo siempre quiero estar contigo– besé su dedo, luego sus nudillos, así seguí un camino de besos para terminar en sus labios, separé un poco mis labios y acerqué la muñeca a su boca, Kagome bebió un poco de mi sangre, para después besarla de nuevo mordiendo su labio haciéndolo sangrar y lo lamí tomando igualmente su sangre sintiendo como nuestros poderes se mezclaban.

Terminé de deshacerme de su kimono dejándola desnuda, para mi desgracia encontré un obstáculo, una prenda blanca impidiendo verla en su plenitud, con un movimiento la rompí y el olor de su excitación llegó a mi nariz potente, como hipnotizado baje hacia allí y al igual que hice con sus senos lamí toda la extensión de su sexo, besando una pequeño montículo de carne, siendo la respuesta de Kagome gemidos altos y fuertes, seguí torturándola un poco más, sin embargo yo igual estaba desesperado por unirme con ella.

Froté mi miembro completamente viril contra su entrada, empapándome con sus jugos, sacándome gemidos y gruñidos, por fin entré poco a poco deteniéndome justo cuando sentí una barrera comprobándome así su pureza, la besé y masajee sus senos, así para distraerla del dolor que sabía ella podría sentir; de una estocada entré en ella sintiendo como clavó sus uñas en mis hombros, esperé a su aprobación para continuar. Por fin pude sentir el movimiento de sus caderas, incitándome a mover las mías, en un principio lento par luego convertirse en un movimiento frenético, ambos nos encontrábamos llenos de sudor.

–Eres tan… apretada… perfecta…–le susurré con un jadeo, mis movimientos se volvieron salvajes, tal cual animal en celo.

Sabía que el clímax de ambos se encontraba cerca, porque el interior de Kagome me apretó deliciosamente, di unas cuantas poderosas embestidas, para después gritar el nombre de mi amada Kagome, al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba el mío. Pasaron varios minutos hasta recuperar el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones.

–Te amo– dije al fin besando su frente y sus labios de manera tierna.

–Yo también te amo Inuyasha– respondió.

En ese momento supe que siempre estaríamos juntos, ni el tiempo mismo nos separaría y duraría más allá de la muerte. La recosté en mi pecho delicadamente, pasando mis dedos entre sus cabellos, suspiré, Kagome eternamente mía, hasta la eternidad.

**Epílogo mini**

Se escuchaban unas risas, habían pasado ya varios meses desde la boda, unos días de que mi cachorro apareció en el mundo, habíamos tenido ciertos conflictos sobre de qué heredaría de cada uno, Kagome decía que iba a heredar mis orejas y mis ojos dorados, en ese últimos aspecto yo no me encontraba de acuerdo le decía que iba a heredar sus ojos chocolate y su preciosa sonrisa; ambos tuvimos nuestros aciertos el de Kagome fue que tendría mis orejas, y el mío el de su sonrisa, eso sí tenía un cabello negro con destellos plateados, y por fin cuando abrió sus ojos ambos estuvimos en lo cierto tenía un ojo color chocolate y el otro color dorado, según Kagome es una mutación, pero nada de temer.

Ahora me encuentro enseñando a mi cachorro el Goshimboku platicándole de los viajes de nosotros buscando los fragmentos de Shikon; nunca me había sentido más completo en mi vida, inclusive Shippo decidió venir a vivir con nosotros, a pesar de que se iba a menudo a sus pruebas para ser un demonio zorro, con lo cual le ayudaba.

–Inuyasha, es hora de darle de comer a Inuno– dice mi esposa, bajo contemplándola, estos días ha estado diferente y su olor había cambiado levemente.

–Oye, Kagome estos días has estado un tanto rara– dije con sinceridad, mientras le veía alimentar a Inuno, nombre que habíamos decidido darle por mi padre.

–Bueno Inu, verás hace unos días visite a la anciana Kaede y pues me hizo una revisión–explicó, y la vi con cara de preocupación.

–¿Es algo malo?– me preocupe, eso de revisión me daba mala espina.

–No es nada malo, sólo estaré así por unos cuantos meses–

–¡¿MESES, QUÉ TE OCURRE?– estaba ansioso y preocupado.

–Pues estoy… embarazada– respondió con una sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta, yo estaba en shock– estás bien Inu–

Por fin reaccione abrazándola, cuidando de no aplastar a Inuno, me encontraba feliz y le agradecí infinitamente por el regalo que me daba; era el mejor día de mi vida y sabía que no sería el último. Como bien lo dijo una vez Kagome, caminaremos hacia el mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo en este fic, próximamente tendré un capi en la historia de "Eres lo que buscaba", sin embargo me tardaré ya que debo preparar mis exámenes finales y otros proyectos escolares, espero me entiendan y sean pacientes. REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTÓ ESTE FINAL O NO. ¡SAYONNARA! Por el momento. Los quiere Meztli201. <strong>


End file.
